Without you
by Steadymouth.Wildmind
Summary: Not good at summeries, but main point is how Annabeth reacts when Grover and Nico trick her into thinking that Percy is in trouble. My first fanfic, so I need advice. rated T 'cause I'm Paranoid.


He climbed the stairs to his apartment, a little disappointed that he didn't get to spend the weekend at camp like he wanted. Percy's mom had insisted that he go with her and Paul at the beach for the weekend. Being the son of Poseidon, Percy loved the beach, but he was anxious to see his friends, he hadn't seen Grover in months, and he was finally back. Besides, there's a beach at camp. Percy started down the hallway to his apartment, he could hear his mom and Paul talking behind him, but he wasn't listening. There was something huddled beside the door to his apartment, but all he could make out in the dimly lit hall was a glow of curly blond hair.

"Annabeth?" He said, causing his mom and Paul to fall silent and look ahead. Percy ran over, and kneeled down in front of her. She moaned irritably, when he shook her shoulder, and her eyes opened. Those grey irises that he both cowered from and admired.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" he asked, she stared at him like all of her worries in the world had dissolved, then threw her arms around his neck.

"Percy, I cant believe it's you," Annabeth said in a slightly choked voice.

"Well, this is where I live" he replied, and Annabeth couldn't help but give a smile, even though there was a lump the size of melon in her throat. She let her arms drop, from around his neck, Percy stood up and offered her his hand.

"What's up?" he asked, Annabeth looked down, trying to hide her face. Percy put his hand under her chin, and gently pushed her head up, to look at him. Annabeth's face had turned red from the effort of trying to keep her tears in, but her eyes were already fogged up and her cheeks were wet. Percy stared at her concerned, then stepped in closer, taking her face in between his hands and wiping the tears with his thumbs.

Annabeth didn't usually cry, which terrified him more. He leaned in and kissed her trembling lips. Although they had been dating for a few months now, kissing was still a little bit weird, considering that before this they were best friends.

Behind him, someone cleared their throat, Percy pulled away and spun around, facing his mom and Paul, he'd completely forgotten that they were there.

"Oh, hi" he stammered, completely red faced.

Annabeth let out a shaky giggle through her tears. "Seaweed Brain" she muttered. Mrs. Jackson walked past Percy and Annabeth, and opened the door to the apartment.

"I'm going to go start on supper, you want to stay, sweetie?" She asked Annabeth.

"no thanks, I should probably get back to camp" Annabeth replied a little more calmly. Mrs. Jackson nodded and headed into the apartment, Paul went in after her, and closed the door. Percy turned around to face Annabeth.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, apparently" she answered, "I should get going" she tuned to leave, but Percy grabbed her arm and spun her around. "I'm going to kill them" she hissed through her teeth.

"What?" Percy asked, with that word, everything broke.

Annabeth began sobbing "They told you were in trouble! Grover said that he lost contact with your stupid empathy link! He did that scared goat bleating thing! And Nico swore that he could feel your life force draining! At first I didn't believe them, 'cause, I mean you've got that whole curse of Achilles thing, but then I thought what if they weren't lying and I just let you slip away, because I was too stupid to believe it when every body told me that you were in trouble? I hadn't slept all night worrying my butt off, and I've spent all day trying to prepare myself, in case something did happen to you! But all I did was prove to myself that I need you! You are everything to me, I rely on you being there so much that if you're not there anymore, I wouldn't be able to adapt to life without you! OK! GET IT NOW?" Annabeth turned and stormed off.

Percy just stood there trying to figure out what just happened. She talked and yelled so fast that he didn't have time to process her words as she said them. When he finally got it, his eyes widened, and he ran after her. He caught her at the end of the hall, he spun her around and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She grabbed his shirt desperately and sobbed into it.

They stood there for a while, just holding each other, until Annabeth calmed down.

"I love you" Percy whispered into her hair. Annabeth's shoulders tensed, and she looked up into his sea green eyes.

"Really?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course" Percy said, blushing, Annabeth began blushing too, trying desperately to hide her smile. Percy kissed her head, and she looked up, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him down into a deep kiss. His hands went to her hips, as if they were getting ready for a slow dance. They both stopped kissing to take a breath, without actually taking their lips off each other.

"I love you too" Annabeth muttered against his lips. She could feel him smile, as they started making out again.

"Percy, you out there?" Mrs. Jackson called. She poked her head out of the door and saw two figures at the end of the hall involved in a deep make out session, and her jaw dropped.

"Percy!" she yelled. On the other end of the hall Percy and Annabeth broke apart suddenly blushing, and smiling.

"I should go" Annabeth said "love you, see you next weekend" she called as she ran down the stairs. Percy sighed and turned around fearing what he knew was waiting at the end of the hall.

* * *

This is my first Fan Fic ever, I know its not very good, so whatever you have to say, go for it, I like constructive critisism!


End file.
